Sacrifice Member
by Yoshi Flower99
Summary: Ava was just a normal,14 year old girl.She was obbssessed with a mario game,called "Super Sluggers".But when her sisters fiddle around with the game,it may cause her to go into the game.But she may not be so good at it as she is with the actual game...
1. Transformation

(Authors note:hey everyone, Yoshi Flower here, and I want to say that if this story isn't the best, I'm sorry,but this is my first Mario one,and Fanfiction sometimes cuts most of the work out...Special thanks to my friend Mallorie(Bookfreaks) for helping me edit this chapter,well,enjoy!)

"Two outs,two strikes,bases loaded,only one chance"I gulped,biting my bottom lip.I tightened my grip on my bat as the baseball zoomed to homeplate.I gave my the bat my best swing,my eyes shut tight.

CRACK!

Not why,maybe it was instincts,but as soon as I heard the bat and baseball connect,my eyelids jerked first thought was that I got an easy out,due to an airball (also beacause Mary was shouting it).I watched,wide-eyed,as the ball traveled over the fence."Yes,GrandSlam!"I shouted,reading the gold letters on the screen,only remembering who hit the homerun."Why,why did it have to be Waluigi?"I muttered bitterly,watching a tall,skinny man wearing all purple and navy blue overalls and a pinted mustache the went upwards,running the bases,while flapping his arms like a bird (which,in my case,I consider gay...).

"Oh well,I got four extra runs anyway"Giving myself a facepalm as I shook my head."Cudos,Ava"I felt an arm swing around my shoulders."Got a GrandSlam with a dreamy Waluigi"Cindy sighed happily,slumping her head on my shoulder (which kinda hurt,her chin is boney).

"Yeah,nice,but forget the purple one,what really matters is the guy on second base"Mary said,pushing Cindy's hand off my other shoulder and rested her elbow on it."Donkey Kong?"I asked."But he's a ape"Cindy pointed out,put out of her daze."So,don't let me bring up who little Ava has a crush on"Mary smirked at me,fiddling with her blonde pigtails and twirling her tye-die dress.I glared and squirmed free from my sisters grip as the two just laughed."Ya know,they wouldn't tease you if you liked someone other than Yoshi"I heard a deep voice."You're the one to talk,Anda"I , happens to be my brother, twin brother to be exact. And his favorite character happens to be Yoshi's girlfriend, Birdo, coincedence?

"Besides,what about Mary,she likes Donkey Kong"I reminded."And I'm proud of it!"Mary shouted."See,that's okay,he's an actual animal and Yoshi, he's a dinosaur, lizard, frog, bird, fish thing, heck, no one knows what he is"Anda explained."Besides, don't you have to take a shower"Anda glared."Who died,and made you boss"I countered,but knew it was a mistake."Excuse me?"Anda asked."You...heard me"I stammered. "Well, if i'm correct, which I am, mom died and dad is out of town, and since i'm the oldest, and the only boy, I'm in charge, now go take a shower"Anda threatned,inching closer to me after each word. "Hrmph,fine"I sighed. Well, he beat me, plus I had nothing else to say, so... yeah. I stormed upstairs and walked in my

room. "Okay, robe, towel"I said, glancing around."Ah, there you are"I smiled,picking up a aqua colored robe."And I think I have a towel in the bathroom"I thought to myself."Hurry up Ava!"Anda shouted, as if he heard me.

"Alright, alright, geez"I callled the first two things I said and walked in my (and Anda's) bathroom. I set my robe on top of my towel and stripped my clothes off. I walked in the shower and turn the water on. "God,that's cold"I shivered as the icy water splashed on me.I got my body soap (which,just so happens to smell like caramel..*sigh*) and rubbed it against me. "Hey, Mary, if Ava plays this game almost everyday, why don't we give it a try, you know, our own file, I heard it carries three"I heard Cindy."Geez,it's my game,they trying to piss me off?"I thought, shaking my head and grabbed my shampoo and squirted the green substance in my hand, closed it and put it down, rubbing it through my hair."Woah! Anda,what just happened!"Mary shouted."Stop messing with my 'Super Sluggers'! "I shouted,even though I knew they couldn't hear me. I rolled my eyes when they started arguing and washed the shampoo off my head.

I felt a sudden pain on my arm, that I couldn't quite describe. You know, kinda like scorpian sting (basically when a scorpian stings, it feels like a bee)? I swatted at my arm and fellt something gooey."What the heck?"I asked,looking at my arm and arm,it was...melting! I couldn't help it, just my normal instincts that if i'm in trouble, I scream. Just so happens that my other arm seemed to melt as well."Stop, stop it!"I screamed, slamming up against the shower wall, hoping that would help. I slid too the shower floor as the process made my arms disappear and my rainbow bracelet feel to the ground. The melting, thing, that was happening right now, grew to my belly and legs. How could this even be happening though? I gulped as the goo crept up to my head,like a snake."No,stop it!"I continued screaming. I closed my eyes as the goo swarmed over my head, making me disappear fully.

(Later the night/day at Mario's Stadium in the ball park)

Mario paced the stadium silently,looking at the ground and and his hands behind his other captains(along with Luigi, Daisy, Birdo, Waluigi and Diddy Kong). "Something wrong Mario?"Peach asked gently."Yes,there is-a something wrong"Mario spoke finally."What is it brother?"Luigi asked."Our-a team"Mario answered. "Are...are team?"Peach asked."Yes,we all-a know Bowser raided the-a ballpark, right?"Mario asked. "Yeah..."Everyone answered. "And we've all been-a practicing, right?"Mario asked them again. "Yeah"They all said again."Well,I just don't think we are-a good enough, yet"Mario explained."What do you mean by that?"Yoshi asked. "I mean,I think-a we need new members,you know..."Mario trailed off. "New members?" Everyone asked."Yes-a"Mario nodded. "Like who,you know we got all the members from each ballpark,right?"Donkey Kong asked."Right,and Boswer jr.-a knows it too, so if-a we have new members, he might not be-a expecting it"Mario explained with a smile.

"That makes sense" Some people said. "Devious, but it might just work" Others said. "Wait!" Diddy Kong shouted as they all went silent. "What now,Chimp boy?"Wario demanded. "Where are we going to get a new member?" Diddy then, a bright light flashed outside from the stadium for about a minute, then faded. "Come on,let's-a check it out!"Mario said as they all ran to the scene. "Who is she?"Peach asked, looking at the pale girl, who was on sand. "Wow Diddy, how did you do that?"Donkey Kong asked. "Ummm, banana magic"He smiled nervously, shrugging. The two returned their attention to the limp girl. She had dark brown hair that went to her shoulder, and it was kinda curly. She almost the same out fit as Daisy and Peach, only Aqua. She had a rainbow bracelet on as well. And one thing stood out from her. She had tails...Four tails. Weird,right? Mario and Luigi looked at her, slighty shocked. Peach and Daisy were suprised about her outfit. DK and Diddy looked at her tails, then at each other, then back at her tails, then back at them. Wario and Waluigi didn't pay any attention to her. Just thought she was another worthless player who would get in the way all the time. Yoshi looked at her wide-eyed while Birdo looked at her with disgust. She moaned a bit and opened her eyes a crack. "What the?" She asked,looking at the sandy ground. She went wide-eyed and jerked herself up.

"Where am I, who are you people, what's going on!" She screamed. "Wow Diddy,couldn't you ask for a smart member?" Wario said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the girl."Excuse me-a miss, but who are you?"Mario asked politely. "A-Ava" She stammered,huddling her legs closer to her, still scared. "Well-a, it's nice to meet you, miss-a Ava" Luigi smiled at her. "Wait a sec, you guys look, I don't know, familiar"She said, slowly getting up off the ground. "We, we do?" Daisy asked. "Yes, correct me if I'm wrong, but your name is Mario right, and your brother Luigi, right?" Ava asked, pointing from the red dressed one to the green dressed one. "That's-a right" They both said, slightly confused of how she knew their names. "And princesses Peach and Daisy" She know looked over at the blonde and the burnette. "Uh-huh" They both nodded. "I knew it" Ava cheered but froze slightly. "But, you guys were all just a game before" Her smiled faded.


	2. New member

Authors Note-Hey everyone,Yoshi Flower here,and I am so sorry I didn't update sooner,I started wrighting,but had to pack 'cause I was going on a ,thanks for all the nice reviews,please enjoy chapter again,so sorry if Fanfiction cuts some out,I'm doing the best I can & Review!

Disclaimer:I do not own Mario or Super Sluggers.I do own Ava though.

"What do you mean we are just a game,huh? HUH?" Wario kept on demanding as he shook me by my shoulders. Also made me dizzy, not a pleasent experience to go through. "Stop it-a with the fighting!" Mario shouted,tearing wario's hands off my shoulders. "Dude's got a tight grip, not good"I muttered, glaring at the yellow dressed one. "Whatever, come on bro, let's raid a treasure chest" Wario said to Waluigi as the both walked out. "Well,now that that is over with, what the heck is going on!" I shouted, crossing my arms. "Well, you tell us"Peach said softly. "What do you mean blondie?" I asked. "Well-a, a random girl comes into our world and-a, you just say that we are a game..."

"Which you guys are" I interrupted. "Please-a let me finish"Mario said sternly. "Sorry" I muttered. "Anyway, what do you-a mean we are a game?" Mario narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Just what it sounds like, I guess" I shrugged,crossing my arms. "Look everyone, it's a long story, plus I just got zapped into this world, so do you know anyway out, or...?" I asked, trailing off. Mario seemed to think and then grinned at me. "What?" I asked, looking around. "He also does this when he has a plan" Yoshi explained. "Quite common" Daisy added. "Should I be scared or happy?" I asked. "Not unless you-a like baseball" Mario kept grinning. "Yeah, I'm gonna go with scared" I nodded.

"You see, Bowser jr. and-a Bowser are taking over this park, so you think you can-a help us stop them?" Mario asked. "So let me get this straight, you just ses this random girl outside from your stadium, want her on your baseball team and don't even assume she's a spy for this Bowser Jr.?" I asked. "Yup" Everyone said. "Peachy..."I muttered. "Come on, let's go train!" DK shouted, as everyone (minus Waluigi and Wario) rushed in the stadium. Mario grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward. "Watch the wrist, buddy!" I snapped as sson as we reached the stadium. My eyes went wide at the amazing sight.I know I saw it, like, a million times on the game, but in person, I find it amazing. So big, with giant M near the back of the stadium, right behind second base.

"What are you waiting for, let's get this over with" Birdo snapped, snapping me form my thoughts (Sorry for all Birdo fans out there, I just made her jealous of Ava)."Uh,yeah,sorry" I gulped and walked up to homeplate."Wait, she doesn't have a bat" Yoshi pointed out. How was he the only one that noticed, but yeah, he was right. "Let her-a use your's or something" Mario said, seeming impatient. Yoshi flinched with Mario's tone and nodded slowly. Poor guy. I gave smale glare at Mario,but knew I shouldn't do anything. Heck,the guy is offering me to stay on his team. "Here you go" Yoshi snapped me from my thoughts, while handing me a cream-ish white bat, covered with green spots. Same as Yoshi eggs.

"Thanks" I smiled, taking the bat. Just my luck,they send Peach up to pitch. Little known fact, she's the best pitcher you can ask for, next to her baby self, or Daisy. She started off with a normal pitch. I was able to hit that easily. "Good job!" She smiled, clapping like it was the first thing I ever did right. "Thanks" I said awkwardly. "This time she threw a faster pitch. I assume you would know what would happen. Strike. "That's ok-a, no one gets the fast on on there first try" Mario called from the field."I can see why" I muttered as Peach threw another baseball. This time I hit it, luckily it was a double. "Nice" Birdo seemed slightly annoyed with me. "Uh, thanks Birdo"I smiled, but not a big wide one, the girl was starting to scare me, for crying out loud! "Ok,I got batting down, now what?" I asked, hanging on to the handle of the bat as the other end was in the ground, and I was leaning on it.

"Well, you can-a practice feilding, or pitching" Mario suggested/called. "I'll go with feilding, seems easier" I called back. "Oh, and your bat Yoshi"I smiled, tossing it to him and went to get a glove. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and spun around. Birdo, with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. "Oh, hey Birdo, what's up?" I smiled. "I think you know ''What is up" girly" Birdo snapped,putting air quotes around What is up. "Girly?" I asked.

"I know for a fact that you lie my boyfriend, don't you?" Birdo asked.

"Hey, we don't need to accuse the new girl over anything, even on her first day" I stammered nervously. "I have a reason though, missy" Birdo growled. Ok, Birdo scaring me level 1-10,she has reached 10,000. "You better not make any moves with him, or I wil be sure, you never see daylight, again!" Birdo threatened and stormed off. "Oh man"I gulped. Man, she scarier than she looks, don't mess with, or her boyfriend, I guess...


End file.
